The Uchiha's Wife
by Wanderlust No Tsubasa
Summary: A 16-years-old Naruto was forced into a loveless arranged marriage with Sasuke, changed school & moved into the Uchiha's manor. She didn't like the changes, nor did he. Minding their own business, Sasuke belatedly realized her leaving him. Apparently, she wanted to be the first 'Uchiha' to break the sacred Uchiha tradition, but he didn't think so. FEMNaru: SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

I hope you will enjoy reading this story. Do read and review. I'd like a feedback from you.

Disclaimer for story: I don't own squat.

Summary: A sixteen-years-old Naruto was forced into a loveless arranged marriage with Sasuke, changed school and moved into the Uchiha's manor. She didn't like the changes, nor did he. Minding their business, Sasuke belatedly realized her leaving him. Apparently, she wanted to be the first 'Uchiha' to break the sacred Uchiha tradition, but he didn't think so.

FEMNaru: SasuNaru, NejiNaru, SaiNaru. AU.

* * *

**The Uchiha's Wife**

By Wanderlust No Tsubasa

X

X

_74 days before Uchiha Sasuke falls in love_

X

_410 days before Uchiha Naruto falls in love_

X

_November 10__th_

X

It was the worst day of her life.

She had to leave everything she ever knew: her home, her neighbourhood, her parents, her school, her friends, her piano, her cat, and even her surname.

Three hours ago, she was no longer a Namikaze Naruto.

For three hours and counting, she was now named _Uchiha_ Naruto. Her sapphire eyes glared at the piece of paper that was her marriage certificate.

Life wasn't fair at all. She was barely sixteen when she found out that her birthday marked a month before the arranged marriage with the family's best friend's youngest son would take place.

The Uchihas were rich, famous, and powerful. It was known world-wide how the Uchihas were conquering the world with their keen intelligence and plentiful talents. Since the first Uchiha rose into fame, the first empire they dominated was the business world. That was Uchiha Madara. The next was his brother, Izuna, who was a famous, gifted actor and soon became a great director. Every movie he was in or directed always hit first place in cinemas around the world.

Soon, they were also known to be best doctors around, especially Dr. Uchiha Shusui. His grandfather, Madara, gave him a huge hospital as a gift and his fondness towards his grandson. Soon, more Uchihas joined into the medical field, inspired by the prodigy doctor.

The Uchiha family Naruto got married into was into business who worked alongside with Madara. Their oldest son, Itachi, who was a genius and had brought the company to a new height was named heir of the Uchiha Inc. while the younger brother was given freedom to choose his career of his own will.

The seventeen-years-old Sasuke was Madara's youngest and most favourite grandson. Since he was little, Madara would openly shower his affection towards the young child. Everyone knew that Sasuke was the one who had melted the icy cold personality of the proud Uchiha with his chiming laughter and adorable mischiefs. Like all Uchiha, Sasuke too put on an impassive façade in public. It was only in the Uchiha circle Sasuke would open up with no hesitation. He was their sun.

The marriage was taken place early only because Uchiha Madara was getting old. He was already in his late seventies and was afraid that he would die before he could see his beloved grandson, Sasuke getting married. He was happy when his good friend and also the Mayer of Konoha, Senju Tsunade, agreed marrying the boy off to her beloved granddaughter, Namikaze Naruto, with a condition that they were not to have sexual intercourse until they started working.

The marriage was the reason why Uchiha Naruto was sitting in her room with adjoint bathroom while sulking and thinking how unfair her grandmother had _given_ her away to the boy she hated the most. She gave the marriage certificate another glare, hoping that it would burn under her intense gazing.

"Hn, _dobe_," a melodious voice sneered softly. She turned to scowl at the raven-haired teenager, who was also her husband of three hours ...and twenty-five minutes.

"_Teme, w_hat are you doing in _my_ room?" the blond said acidy. Sasuke was leaning against the bathroom's doorframe on his side with his arms crossed. He chuckled disdainfully, "Hmm, can't _a_ husband come to _his_ wife's room whenever he wants to?" Naruto scoffed and her bright blue eyes asquint, "Husband? Seriously, _teme_?"

The raven-haired teen blew his stray bangs off his face mockingly, walking towards her with haughty steps. He blinked at her, his sloe eyes promising more derision. "Well, _dobe_, since you're married to me, I am _your_ husband now. Though…" he pulled her face almost roughly, so closely that they were only inches away and gave it a good inspection, "Luckily, you're up to Uchiha standard for looks, _most_ minimum at least, or you'll put me into shame forever." He pushed her away, shrugging nonchalantly.

Naruto screamed in frustration, pulling the hem of her long expensive Japanese wedding _kimono_, almost tearing the elegant flowers embroidery stitched on the white soft satin apart. She gave him an angry glare, "You must be joking. Are you seriously going to stay with all these silliness?"

Sasuke slipped a slight confused look. Naruto rolled her eyes at his reaction, scoffing irritably. "Wow, _teme…_ You call yourself a genius but you're actually stupider than I thought."

"What are you trying to say, Naruto?" he retorted, losing his cool faster than the sand slipping off one's fingers. Pleased to see Sasuke was losing his temper so easily, it was Naruto's turn to smirk. "Well, _teme_," a thoughtful finger on her chin, "since we both obviously hate each other, we can just file for a di—" Naruto was surprised when a weight threw her flat into the bed and saw Sasuke was on top of her, squeezing her wrists painfully tight and glaring furiously at her.

"I—I hate this… this stupid, forced arranged marriage just as much as you do, Naruto," he breathed heatedly, "This is our grandparents wish. Like it or not, we _Uchihas_ don't do divorces. It's _unheard_ of. So, we are going to live with this and you're free to do whatever you like, just like I would. No minding other's businesses. We are going to _pretend_, do you understand, _Uchiha_ Naruto?" Sasuke's challenging eyes bore into hers, unblinking. Only the sound of their angry, short breaths filled the tense silence.

"_Fine_. You said it yourself. I'm going to mind my own business. I don't care whatever you want to do. Actually, I don't even want to know," she said, looking solemnly at him. "Now, get off me, _teme_," she gave the other teen a hard push, glaring at him.

"_Hn_, gladly," Sasuke said curtly, peeling himself off the blond girl and dusting his black wedding _yukata_ as though there were disgusting dirt on it. Naruto scowled and managed to land a kick on his knee. Sasuke yelped and caught himself from falling with a sudden grip on the table. "You fucking _dobe,_" he spat, giving her a perfect Uchiha glare. "You're really asking for it!" he stood up slowly, emitting dangerous aura as his dark eyes suddenly flashed red. His fingers cracked and his neck clicked aloud as he moved his head from side to side.

"Pssh, _teme_, don't think I'm backing away," Naruto was ready to pounce. Her long, smooth leg was shamelessly sticking out from the side of her _kimono_ and her fists were aiming at him. They were about to take a step forward when the door clicked open and a chuckle caught their attention. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was interrupting your _intimacy _moments. I should have not intruded into a newly wedded couple room at this hour, my bad."

Naruto was blushing crimson instantly while Sasuke hid his embarrassment behind a cough, squaring his shoulder to regain his posture and pride. He muttered the blonde's name quietly, signalling her exposed hip with a glare. She gathered herself up and bowed her head to hide her growing blush again, biting her lips in chagrin. Sasuke stared at the intruder coolly and walked towards him.

"If you know best not to _intrude_ at such _hour_, then what are you doing here in my wife's room…" his eyes zeroed at him dangerously. "…_Sai_?"

X

X

TBC

* * *

It's intentionally written short, a little introduction. It'll be longer as usual for the next. Review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

X

X

_A little seven-years-old boy was standing alone in a corner of the huge park. He was pouting and his little arms folded on his chest. Suddenly, he became rigid and composed himself, remembering that 'an Uchiha mustn't show any emotions in public'. However, the situation he was in made him forget and he began to pout again with his arms folded for the umpteenth time that day. _

_Just then, a curious six-years-old girl was strolling down the brick pathway with hurried little steps. When she saw him, she had a mischievous grin on her cute face. She trotted towards the boy stealthily—or she thought as she was walking noisily on the muddy ground, breaking little branches on the way—but the raven-haired boy was too immersed into his own thoughts to realize that._

"_BOO!" she shouted and hit him on his shoulders, making the little Uchiha shrieked in fright. Sasuke tried swivelling around to punch the laughing girl but he couldn't. He pouted again, folding his arms crossly and muttering aloud childish curses at Naruto who had stopped laughing and glared at him._

"_Sasuke! That's so mean," it was Naruto's turn to pout cutely, looking rather upset. _

"_You scared me. That was even meaner, _dobe_!" Not so far away, his older brother, Uchiha Itachi was standing behind a tree, hiding a growing smile behind the back of his hand. He was watching how his little brother would call for help as he was stuck in the mud for two hours already but he was amazed at his endurance in waiting for someone, specifically an Uchiha, to come and rescue him._

_Naruto had her innocent blue eyes at the little raven-haired boy, "Um, Sasuke… what are you playing here? What's so fun? Share with me." Sasuke mumbled a reply. "What? I can't hear yoouuu…"_

"_I said, I'm stuck in the mud and I order you to pull me out, now!" he said in a demanding voice, pointing his feet that were buried until his ankles. Naruto scoffed, feeling offended._

"_That was not a nice way to ask help. Mommy said you must say pleaaasssee…" she told him knowingly. _

"_Don't you order me around! You're just a little girl, _dobe_. Uchiha do not beg," he said arrogantly._

"_You're little too! Fine! Be that way, _teme_…" she was about to leave when he tugged her arm. "_Dobe, _pull me out."_

"_Say pleeeassseee…" she said singsong. _

"_I'll give you my candy Itachi-nii just gave me," he pulled out a colourful lollipop and saw Naruto's face brightened at once._

"_Okay!" Naruto agreed and she started pulling him with all her might, "You're – so – heavy." Her face was red with strain. _

"_Just keep pulling," Sasuke was trying to free his feet off the ground too. _

"_Don't – be – bossy!" she panted and he was free, but the force caused him to tumble forward. They both fell onto the muddy ground with a splat and Naruto's dress was covered with mud. _

_Naruto wanted to cry and scold him but she gasped in horror when she realized that their lips were brushing against each other. She went still as Sasuke threw himself away from her, blushing heavily. _

"_Urgh, ramen, yuck!" he yelled, averting his eyes to hide his embarrassment and he left without helping her. She was stunned from the accidental contact and when she recovered, she belatedly realized that she was alone… and she was stuck in the mud._

_Tears began to envelope her blue eyes. There weren't anyone in sight to help her and her favourite dress given by her beloved grandmother was ruined. Itachi shook his head displeasingly for his brother's terrible behaviour leaving the girl behind. He was about to help her when he saw someone else came to her rescue. _

"_Don't cry," said a gentle voice and Naruto turned her head to look. A pale hand was offered to her and her eyes flickered to the dark eyes that didn't reflect the smile he had on his face. She hesitated, but eventually took his hand and he pulled her out. _

"_T-Thank you," she mumbled, feeling uncomfortable of her messy appearance._

"_You're welcome," he smiled again. "Don't worry, you look pretty," he assured her, lightly holding her hands from trying in vain to remove the dirt off her dress. She went red again. _

_Itachi walked towards the two little children and placed his jacket over her little shoulders. Although it was oversized for her but she gave the older boy a sweet smile and muttered softly her gratitude. He offered a hand which Naruto took almost immediately, promising her that he would bring her home after getting both of them ice-creams. The little boy walked beside her and said with a genuine smile, "I'm Sai."_

_The two children didn't notice the jealous eyes of a certain Uchiha at a far corner of the park. Itachi hid another growing smile behind his hand again._

* * *

X

X

_68 days before Uchiha Sasuke falls in love_

X

_405 days before Uchiha Naruto falls in love_

X

It was already five days since she became an Uchiha. She was given lessons to instil a way of life as an Uchiha. After the first lesson, she then knew why Sasuke was always an uptight person.

"'_What an Uchiha wants an Uchiha gets_'," Naruto muttered in disgust, repeating what her tutor had told her earlier, "Pssh, yea, _my ass_." She exhaled exasperatedly, "no wonder that _teme_ is suuuch a bastard." She swore that if it wasn't for her grandmother's request, she would not have agreed with the marriage. She loved her grandmother so.

Uchiha Mikoto, her mother-in-law also trained her to be a good wife. She was so happy to finally have a daughter to do chores together for their spouses. Unfortunately, Naruto wasn't sharing her enthusiasm but she liked her too much to deny her wishes. When she was told to wake up before Sasuke did, wake him up, prepare his clothes, make his bed and prepare his bento too, Naruto couldn't hide the scowl that was plastered on her face. She knew marrying the difficult prick would invite more trouble, but it was more taxing than she thought and being a jerk as he was, Sasuke knew how to get under her skin without breaking a sweat.

"Oii! _Teme_! Wake UP!" she entered the room through their adjoint bathroom with a kick on the door, startling the sleeping resident terribly. A pillow was thrown at Naruto's face and anger flashed on her face. "T_eeemmeeee…_" she threw the pillow back at him. Sasuke caught the pillow swiftly and snuggled into the bed, ignoring the raging blonde.

Naruto clenched her teeth, "That stupid showoff, _urgh_! I can't stand him!" She stomped her feet towards the bed and took a few deep breaths. With all her might, she gave the comforter a hard tug and he fell off the bed with a painful _thud_.

"YOU'RE DEAD, _DOBE_!" Sasuke roared, jumping at her in fury. Naruto countered with a swing on her right arm, causing Sasuke to stumble but he got his balance and was about kick her leg when he slipped on the comforter, falling on her painfully.

They groaned simultaneously and blinked in horror. It felt like déjà vu. They felt their hot breaths intermingled with each other and the more they hopelessly tried to move away, the more they brushed on each other's lips. The contact made them to blush furiously. Sasuke felt like there was a strange spell on her eyes that was sipping his strength and resolution to push her away. Naruto managed to gather her strength and pushed him so hard that he swore that his shoulder would bruise.

"Yuck! Why is it ALWAYS YOU?!" Naruto wiped her mouth at the back of her hand as though there was a terrible taste in her mouth.

"The feeling's mutual." Sasuke then exhaled in irritation, giving her a cold glare before leaving to pick up his towel and entered the bathroom.

Soon, she started her daily routine, hoping to get it done before Sasuke came out of the toilet. She would do anything to make sure she would see less of him every single day.

It took her a while finishing her chores in Sasuke's room due to the mess earlier. Naruto quietly opened the door and poked her head out, making sure that there were no one outside carefully before sighing in relief, "no Sai today."

Naruto was embarrassed to meet Sai ever since the night of her wedding and had tried to avoid him for the past few days. Although she was grateful that he had kindly offered to help her parents to give her pet cat, but he had teased her mercilessly about them being married and all alone so intimately at night. The funniest part was how Sai made a dent on Sasuke's pride by insulting Sasuke about being small below and had earned a dark glare from the fuming Uchiha. Sai had always been a nice friend but she rarely saw him since she moved to Suna when she was ten. It seemed so coincidental every time she was back to visit the Uchihas, Sai was always away. That made their friendship became slightly awkward today, especially after he had teased about the incident that night.

A purr caught her attention and she scooped it in her arms, gently caressing her cat's orange fur. Her pet had escaped from her room again and was going for a stroll. She held her cat closer to her chest, giving a peck on its head. She then smiled lovingly at her favourite pet.

It was given to her by Sasuke when she had to move away. At first, she thought that it was the first time Sasuke had been kind to her, but then he said that it was a 'thank-god-you're-moving-away-because-I-can't-live -a-day-more-seeing-your-stupid-ugly-face!' gift. Sasuke earned a good punch on his face for that but the kitten was so cute, so she kept it even if it was an ill-wish gift.

She giggled when her cat nibbled her finger playfully. The cat's tag caught the reflection of the sunlight and blinded her momentarily before she saw the gold plated name written on it: Kyuubi. She named him Kyuubi because when she first got it, the kitten was so fierce and unfriendly that it reminded her of an old mythical story told by her father when she was younger. She thought its viciousness might be because it was a stray as Sasuke had claimed he found it in a bin befitting for her but it was a pedigree, or perhaps because it was given by Sasuke and his standoffish attitude got rubbed off on the cat. It took her two whole months before Kyuubi allowed her touching him, _exclusively_ Naruto and no one else. That was how prideful Kyuubi was.

"So beautiful," a voice broke her reverie and she froze when she met his eyes. It was Sai. She had been found but she wanted to pretend that she wasn't avoiding him at all. Stroking on Kyuubi's coat lightly with her eyes shined in affection, she said, almost dreamily, "He is, isn't he?"

Sai chuckled, catching her attention. He tilted his head, placing a gentle finger on her chin and said, "I meant you." Naruto blushed heavily at once. She wanted to say something and she was stuttering. She decided it was best she fled off after muttering a shy 'excuse me.' His eyes followed her until she disappeared at the first turn of the long corridor.

Sai knew he shouldn't do what he was doing and feel what he was feeling but he couldn't help it.

He was known for being heartless despite the smiling face he put on. He knew since he was little, ever since a friend whom he regarded as an older brother had died, he knew he couldn't love anymore.

However, he did. For the first time in his life, he fell in love. He remembered how his heart was racing fast upon seeing her for the first time after many, many years not meeting her. He stared at her in awe before he realized that she was the bride of the wedding he was attending to. He couldn't forget the anger he felt towards the groom and his eyes shaded with hatred. It was always, _always_ him, he thought darkly. '_Always…'_

Naruto was very beautiful. Almost all eyes were on her, staring at her in admiration. The beautiful long white wedding kimono fitted her small frame perfectly, the bottom half of the long kimono until her long train that fanned out behind her was filled with white and silver flowers embroideries. Her golden hair was tied into a high bun, fixed with tiny diamonds hair net and a few strands of hair were purposely let loose with curls that fell on her shoulders. Hair flowers jewelleries completed her hairdo and she looked elegant: a perfect Uchiha's bride.

He knew Sasuke and Naruto hated each other. He had heard Sasuke muttering to himself for many years since they were little, about how annoying Naruto was and since he was ten, he never had the chance to see her until on the wedding day. Sasuke always sent him away to do his chores when she came for a visit. He was baffled to wonder why Sasuke found someone as wonderful as Naruto would be annoying to him.

His eyes narrowed when he remembered that night he gave Naruto her cat. He didn't like how speechless Sasuke was and how wide-eyed he got upon seeing the cat. Sasuke asked, almost stammering, if the cat was the gift he gave her long time ago and was surprised to know that she had kept it well all along. Sasuke turned away, looking confused and Sai swore he saw a slight blush was on his face for a while. When Sasuke was aware that Sai was in the room too, he signalled for him to leave the room with him.

Whatever it was, Sai had enough of giving in. He was always the one following Sasuke to wherever he went and had seen how everything seemed bent to every will of the said Uchiha. If being with Naruto was bothersome to him, Sai would gladly take her off his hands.

Someone called his name and he saw Sasuke was looking at him blandly, gesturing with a lazy nod to follow him.

"Yes, Sasuke-_sama_," he said with a smile that looked forced. "What about Naruto?" he asked, remembering about the blonde.

"Tsk, that _dobe_ can go by herself," he turned and began to walk towards the awaiting black limousine. Sai took a glance back and his fist tightened. If she were his, she would be treated like a queen. Sasuke missed the solemn glint in Sai's eyes.

X

X

Naruto was panting hard when she arrived. She muttered colourful, silent curses for Sasuke who had left her behind. She walked in hurried steps down the hall, eyes searching frantically for her class: 2-A. She was given a map to move about but she was terrible in reading one.

She growled in frustration when she met with another, what it seemed like, a-never-ending corridor of classes. The school was too huge but luckily Konoha Private School was smaller than her previous school, Suna International School. Unlike before, she didn't have a guide to go around and she was a new student there. She then noted little children in uniforms were running about.

"Oh god, I'm in the elementary division…" she rubbed her forehead in frustration. She took a glance at her watch and mumbled about being an hour late already.

"Excuse me," a finger was tapping on her shoulder gently and she swivelled. A man who seemed to look like a teacher was looking at her sternly and the scar across his nose made him look stricter. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in class now?"

"I'm sorry …sir, but I'm new here and I'm …kinda lost," Naruto said sheepishly, scratching a finger on her cheek in embarrassment. The teacher looked surprised and gave her a warm smile.

"Well then, welcome to Konoha Private School. I'm Iruka-sensei and I teach in this division. What's your name?" Naruto gave it without her new surname. She would like lesser people to know of her being related to that annoying Uchiha. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'll show you the way."

It was a long walk from the elementary division to the high school division. The sensei was likable as he was kind and talked a lot about his love of teaching, children and the school.

When they arrived to her class, Iruka-sensei explained to the teacher who was currently teaching in her class. To Naruto, Kakashi-sensei was a weird English teacher who loved to wear a mask and loved to tease Iruka-sensei with double entendre. After bidding the angry teacher goodbye, Kakashi-sensei cleared his throat and the class fell silent, "Class, this was the new student I was talking about earlier. She was transferred here from International Suna High, this is Uch—"

"You can call me Naruto!" she cut him off almost panicky and with a grin on her face. She didn't notice the swoon looks from the boys. "My aim is to find the best Ramen in the world!" The silver-haired teacher had an eyebrow raised and there was a bout of laughter.

"Alright Naruto-kun, you may sit there," he pointed at an empty seat at the end of the class beside the window. She complied. Her neighbour was a mischievous-looking boy with almond brown eyes. He was trying to stifle his laughter and gave her a big grin.

"Hey, I'm Kiba. You're funny, I like you already," he grinned and then, he realized that he would be misunderstood and stuttered, "I-I mean, as a friend, um, that is, if—"

"As a friend, I know. I'm Naruto, I hope we can be friends, Kibbles." Kiba scowled, feigning an offended look at Naruto. She stuck her tongue out cheekily, pointing at his many key chains of a large white dog. They knew they would be buddies from then onwards. English class was moving slowly and they were bored. Kiba challenged her into playing Bingo and gave up after his 10th lost streak.

It was finally break time and Naruto shared her bento with him. He introduced Nara Shikamaru from 2-S, a special class where all the best and heirs of the top cream in the school were placed. Kiba was gobbling down the sandwich she made, "You know, Naruto," he paused to swallow and took another piece of sandwich, "you'd make a great—" he munched another piece, "—wife with this amazing cooking skill."

"Slow down, Kibbles," Naruto scolded, passing him a bottle of water when he started to choke. He took a long gulp of water and sighed satisfyingly. "Please tell me you're not one of them," he pointed at a group of girls with red and white band on their forearm. Naruto gave him a questioning look. He came nearer and said in a loud whisper, enough for just the three of them to hear, "They're that _idiot_ Uchiha Sasuke fangirls. I hate him. _Hell_, I _hate_ the Uchihas!"

Naruto paled at the statement. She hated Sasuke but she was an Uchiha herself, "I'm not like them. I hate that _teme_." Kiba was shocked but he was glad and gave an appreciative pat on her shoulder. "Thank god," he breathed in relief, "…though I didn't know you knew him already."

"Trust me. I've known him my whole life. If there's anyone I'd like to see them suffering, he's the first and most exclusive in the list," she said darkly, taking a bite on her sandwich. Shikamaru who was eating silently beside them, spoke, "I never knew Uchiha has a female friend."

"Our parents are friends," Naruto corrected.

"Your parents must be somebody to be close friends with the prideful Uchihas," he stated, suddenly looked attentive.

She went silent. She didn't want to tell them about her being the granddaughter of the mayor as she was afraid that people might know about the private arranged marriage but telling the family secret that she was the daughter of a famous psychologist/detective was even more dangerous.

"Um..." She was about to speak when they heard the girls started to shriek happily. They turned and saw Sai was walking towards them, smiling at Naruto. The class went silent at once, feeling intrigued by his relationship with the new girl.

"I can't find you in the special class. What are you doing here?" Sai asked, greeting the two boys with a nod who was looking at him curiously. He placed his hands on her shoulders with her back facing him and leaned nearer to her. Naruto felt slightly uncomfortable with the closeness and shifted slightly. "I was placed in this class," she told him.

"Really? That must be a mistake then," he said, looking thoughtful. Suddenly, there was another uproar, and a grumpy looking Sasuke—to Naruto's point of view—came towards them. Naruto grimaced at how hysterical the girls went at the sight of him. He didn't acknowledge of their presence but his eyes were fixed at her with a cold glare and his lips thinned in displeased.

"What?" she asked curtly, folding her arms on her chest irritably. Kiba's jaw dropped at her boldness for talking to Sasuke in such tone and attitude. He had never seen a girl was so cold towards the Uchiha. Sasuke clenched his teeth, trying to hold his anger at bay in vain.

"That's no way to talk to your senior, _dobe_," he said warningly, eyes asquint.

"Yeah, _senior_, whatever _teme_," she snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Tsk, you're _so_ irritating," he muttered coldly and his eyes flickered momentarily at Kiba who was giving him a disgusted look and to Shikamaru who was looking at them with a rare interest. "Next time, send it over my classroom, don't make me come to you," he said matter-of-factly, taking his bento from her bag.

"I'm not your slave. If you want it, take it yourself," she snapped, shooing him away with her hand. He slammed his fist into her desk, startling the whole class and leaned closer to her, giving her a dark glare.

"Do as I tell you, _dobe_," he said threateningly, a smirk was on his face, "an order from a senior to his _dearest_ junior." He patted her head mockingly and she slapped his hand away. Naruto stood up abruptly, causing him to nearly fell backwards. She stood fearlessly, closing in the distance between them with her face held high as she glared stubbornly at him.

"Try me," she dared him. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He too was staring down at Naruto who was ten centimetres shorter than him. He moved forward, showing her that he wasn't afraid of her threat at all. They were so close that they could feel their breath on each other's face.

Sasuke panicked slightly, it was that same feeling again when he stared into her eyes. It felt like a kind of spell was casted on him, like he was made to gaze into them forever and it was difficult to breathe. He stepped backwards, hoping that he could feel normal again. Whatever that was, he didn't like it at all. It was so frustrating whenever he was around her. If he knew better, he thought that she might be a witch.

He grabbed his _bento_ and gave her a cold glare before signalling Sai to follow him. He stopped in front of the door and said, "You're an Uchiha and Uchiha listens to their head family. I'm the future head of our family, so you should listen to me." He left after that, leaving the class stunned at the piece of information.

Naruto frowned. He wasn't keeping his promise just like the jerk he was. He was trying to control her life. She sat down, feeling upset. "Hate that _teme_," she muttered furiously, crossing her legs. "What's got into him? First he said that he wouldn't control my life and suddenly he said he would. Tsk."

She wasn't aware of the surprised gazes given to her. When she did, it was because Shikamaru spoke, "I never knew there was a blonde among the Uchihas before." Naruto sighed tiringly. 'So much for keeping it a secret…'

"Well, now you know there's one who is." She saw Kiba was staring at incredulously, "What's wrong, Kibbles?" She waved a hand over his face and he blinked. He was trying to speak, but he didn't know where to start. The brown-haired boy took a deep breath and stared at her seriously. His voice was almost silent, asking her in confusion and wonder.

"You're an …Uchiha?"

X

X

TBC

* * *

Thanks for reading. Review!


End file.
